That Night
by Meals on Wheels
Summary: Matt would always remember the night Mello left him as the worst in his life.


Authors note:

So I wrote this awhile ago, and MattxMello are my OTP so I thought it would be fitting this would be the first one to upload. Do enjoy, and review if you want, I can take the criticism :)

I tried to make the story believable, and to fit the canon too.

* * *

Matt would always remember that time as the worst time of his life. The second Mello left their shared bedroom for Roger's office, Matt new something was wrong. He wasn't third for nothing, really. He knew something must have been wrong, especially when Mello said Near would be at the meeting too. Usually Roger went out of his way to keep the two away, so why else would he have them in the same room unless something big had happened? Mello smiled on his way out, as if expecting good news; maybe that he had finally reached first on the rankings. How little rankings would mean after that night, though neither of them knew it then.

Matt couldn't bring himself to keep gaming. It was never the same without Mello by his side, whining that he was bored. Matt pretended Mello annoyed him in those moments, when really he relinquished for them, and lived through most days with the hope of the amusement of gaming coupled with Mello. Mello was the only source of amusement that he could even find in that place, ever since he first arrived, and he was always happy for the company. Matt knew that Mello enjoyed his company too, even though he would never admit to it. Mello would have left; asked to be moved if he really didn't like him. At least that's what Matt believed back then. Its true Mello could have just been used to the routine they had, and was too compulsive to give it up. Some nights this seemed the more accurate answer to Matt.

Time passed by with all the speed of a turtle that night, as Matt waited for Mello to return. Matt hoped that everything would be fine, that Mello would come back, with his usual smirk on his face, and proclaim that he had escaped the rapture for his latest prank on Near. Of course this was just his naive mind, hoping for the best. The best, however, never happens to orphans, it would be too much of a contradiction for the world to handle.

Matt shuttered as he heard the heavy footsteps of a body which could only be Mello. Matt had never met anyone that walked with such purpose. The moment that Mello came crashing through their bedroom door; pure fury mixed with a hidden sadness in his eyes; Matt knew what had happened. L. It must be L. Something had happened to their idol, more than that he wasn't coming for Mello's birthday. More than that he had finally chosen Near over him as a successor. This thought filled Matt with fear, as he removed his glasses to look Mello in the eyes.

"Mello..."

At the sound of my voice he shrieked in anger, and continued to destroy completely the room they had shared for such a long time. Matt could only watch as his possessions were thrown across the room, mixing his things with Mello's things. In his blind rage of venting anger Matt watched Mello force a text book entitled "The Mind of a Genius" through the television Matt used to game. Text books, chairs, bed sheets and desks were scattered around the room, at the walls. Mello assumed a face of pure hatred, and screamed the one name that said it all.

"KIRA"

With that, Mello collapsed onto the floor. Hunched over, Mello tried to hide his tears from the world. Matt saw Mello, sitting down in the middle of chaos, shaking with the effort of his silent cries, and he knew. He knew that this boy, the one he had known for what seemed his whole life, was the one he would do anything for, do anything to stop his tears and see that rare smile on his face again. He'd always known, really. Seeing Mello so upset, so torn down and broken on the floor of their room tour Matt's heart in half, and made him step forward towards the boy.

Within seconds Matt was beside Mello, and dropped down to the same level as him. He then wrapped his arms around Mello, hoping that the embrace would tell Mello all he needed to know. Still crying, Mello tried to get away, to push Matt away, and tell him he was fine, he was strong and could handle this. Mello's tough guy act never fooled Matt however, and he just tightened his grip around the boy, not letting him leave the comfort Matt knew he should have given a long time ago.

Matt pulled Mello closer, stopping his resistance with his firm, gamers grip. Mello's struggle subsided, as he began to cry harder, as Matt gently pulled him further into his embrace. Mello gave up completely his resistance at the feel of Matt's warmth, and cried into his chest, violently, passionately. Only Mello could manage to be violent and passionate while being upset. Grabbing at Matt's shirt, Mello tried to move closer to Matt, as if trying to hide from the world inside Matt's embrace. Matt placed one of his hands gentle on Mellos head, intertwining his fingers in his pure blond hair, massaging his head.

Matt didn't know how long he sat there like that, wrapped firmly around his best friend as to shield him from anymore harm. All he knew was that it was deep into the night by the time Matt realised Mello had stopped crying, and had fallen asleep against him. Matt looked down at Mellos sleeping face, and smiled at the beauty he saw. Mello's face was still covered in drying tears, and was wrinkled slightly from Matt's loose shirt being pressed against his face for so long. It was then Matt realised he was perfect, absolutely perfect for him.

Matt picked Mello up off the floor as he got up and carried him over to his own bed, lying him down first. Matt got in after he had settled Mello, and made sure the blankets fully covered the boy. He then wrapped his arms around Mellos middle, pulling his back into his chest, and kissed the top of his head lightly before falling into a well deserved sleep.

The next day Matt woke up without Mello in his arms. He turned over, searching for the boy only to realise his single bed was empty. Opening his eyes, Matt saw a different chaotic sight than last night, as if their stuff had been searched through. Matt got up and looked around the room, when a feeling of deepest dread filled his heart.

Where was Mello's leather, which was thrown from the draws only yesterday? Where was Mello's chocolate stash? Where had the backpack Mello was found with the day he came to the Orphanage gone? Matt urgently ran into the bathroom they had shared, and saw that the shampoo and conditioner were missing, and as he ran back into the room, he saw a note sticky taped to the television Mello had broken only yesterday.

Matt knew then Mello had left. Left without him. Left him behind. He remembered to take the shampoo, but not his best friend?

Matt stormed to the television, ready to curse Mello for leaving him with only a note, but the message inside made his angry stop in there tracks. The note made Matt feel something inside and it wasn't just because of Mellos familiar curving hand writing. The three words on the paper made Matt's breathe catch in his throat, as he read them, slowly, savouring them:

Thank you, Mail

Looking back, maybe it wasn't really that bad, Matt thought to himself as he went into their new shared bedroom, to crawl into bed next to the one person he would do absolutely anything for.


End file.
